A Rick's Jealousy and Possessiveness
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Rick V-27 gets home a little earlier, hoping to surprise his Morty. However, he is the one, who is in for a surprise… Warnings: Rick/Morty, Possessive!Rick, Jealous!Rick, PWP, masturbation, exhibitionism and voyeurism, smut


AN: I know, I know. It's these two again, but what can I say. They've just really grown on me and I'm not willing to let go of them just yet. (I know that I'm a hopeless case).  
Again, it's supposed to be set somewhere in the middle/to the end of chapter 4 of "Finding Love on the Citadel".

Warnings: Rick/Morty, Possessive!Rick, Jealous!Rick, PWP, masturbation, exhibitionism and voyeurism, smut

* * *

**A Rick's Jealousy and Possessiveness**

"Thanks for dropping me off." Rick V-27 told his partner, Rick P-99, as he got out of the police car. "See ya tomorrow."

As he made his way to his and his Morty's apartment, he smirked and thought that his "little housewife" would be surprised that he actually got off work sooner today.

However, soon he would be thinking that he was actually the one that would be in for a surprise.

After he entered the apartment, he noticed how silent it was. It made Rick wonder if Morty had gone out.  
Checking the kitchen first there was indeed no little brunet. Only dinner that sat on the stove and was still being kept warm by the stovetop, which was set on low.  
That was weird. Morty wouldn't leave the house without turning the stove off. Even if the boy was a little idiot and clumsy, Rick was sure that, his little one wouldn't make such a dumb mistake.

Deciding that his boy must be home, he continued to look around, checking the living room next.  
Again, there was no sign of Morty and the TV was turned off.  
Growing a little worried, Rick went to check elsewhere when he suddenly heard it.  
A soft little moan was reaching his ears and it came from their shared bedroom.

He moved closer to the door and pressed his ear against it to make sure that he hadn't just imagined it.

"Riiick~ Feels so goood~"

Nope, he hadn't imagined it. That had been indeed a moan and there was no doubt that it came from _his_ Morty.  
Rick was stunned. He couldn't believe it… He couldn't believe that his sweet little Morty was doing something like this to him.  
How could the boy cheat on him with another Rick and on top of that inside **their** bedroom?

A raging flame of jealousy flared up inside of him as his mind provided him with mental pictures of another Rick on top of **his** Morty.  
Maybe it was that sleazy Cashier Rick from the twenty-four-hour market who had had the nerve to openly flirt with Morty while Rick had been standing right next to him. Even though Rick had thrown away that guy's number, it wasn't a guarantee that he wouldn't try to make more advances on his boy.

The thought that those Rick's dirty hands where currently touching _his_ Morty made him see red and his blood boil.  
Really, from all the Ricks that Morty could have picked, he'd chosen such a loser that was inferior to V-27 in every way!

"Aah, Rick! Please!" another moan ripped Rick out of his angry thoughts.

Not being able to stand it anymore, he put a hand on his plasma gun and entered the room.  
His Morty was laying on his bed, but to Rick's surprise there was no other Rick on top of the boy.

The brunet had his pants and underwear pulled down to his ankles, his shirt pulled up so that it was bunched up underneath his armpits and one hand on his stiff cock while two fingers of his other hand where buried all the way inside his ass.  
His eyes were clenched shut tightly while he was caught in whatever fantasy that he had conjured up.

Rick blinked at the sight and his cock perked up in interest. The next second he scolded himself mentally for believing for even one second that his loyal boy could be unfaithful. He had assumed the worst, but his little lover was only touching himself while obviously thinking of _him_.  
Shaking his head, he let go of his plasma gun again and went to the foot of the bed.

As if suddenly sensing someone else's presence in the room, Morty's eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"R-R-Rick!" he squeaked and quickly sat up, clenching his legs together and looking clearly embarrassed at having been caught in this situation. "You-you-you're home early."

"Well, some of my work got cut short and I was allowed to leave sooner. Very interesting to find out what you're up to when I'm not around."

"Ah-w-well-I-I just…" Morty spluttered, trying to explain himself. "I was just thinking about you and you know…? …but I didn't want to bother you about that right when you come home, so I thought I could just… _finish_ before you're here."

After all, Rick liked to eat dinner first when he came home and then always wanted to relax in front of the TV or with a warm bath.  
Who was Morty to disrupt that only because of his stupid hormones?  
A hard working police officer deserved his rest after a long day at work and he thought that he should be more considerate of that.

The boy wasn't able to look Rick in the eyes, feeling clearly too ashamed of himself.  
Probably thanks to the relief that the other still felt for not catching his lover red-handed with another, Rick didn't really mind that Morty had attempted to have some fun without him.

"Show me." He simply said.

"Huh?" Morty wasn't sure if he had heard that right.

"C'mon, I wanna see how you touch yourself. Show me, babe." Rick stared intently at his boy and wore a lecherous grin on his face.

Morty looked rather flustered at the request, but the hand on which he currently sat because its fingers were still inside him slowly became numb.  
So, obedient as he just was, the brunet laid back on the bed again, legs splaying open.

His cock had become a bit flaccid after having been caught and was only at half-mast now, but that changed quickly again as Morty wrapped his hand around his member and started to pump again.  
He had closed his eyes again, trying to pretend that he didn't have an audience, but he could practically feel Rick's gaze roaming over his body as if he was physically touching him. Somehow, this feeling made his heartrate pick up and intensify the excitement that he felt in his lower body.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Rick demanded as he sat on the foot of the bed and watched the show with great interest. "What are you imagining right now?"

Morty whimpered softly and his legs unconsciously fell open a bit wider as he listened to his Rick's sensual voice.

"I-I'm thinking about you…" Morty started with a faint voice that was trembling as much as his body did right now. "…how-how you're t-touching me…"

The boy mewled and writhed on the mattress as he touched his shaking body.  
Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that Rick was observing him intently. Was aware of the stares at his weeping cock that his fingers were gliding up and down on, sometimes stroking over the tip and smearing the precum there just as his lover would often do. Noticing how Rick would keep an eye on the two fingers that he rapidly buried inside him and spread occasionally apart – not really anywhere near the size of the other's well-endowed cock.  
However, as exciting it was to do this with his lover watching, it still wasn't quite enough for him.

"Please, Rick. Please touch me." Morty begged and gazed at the other with glassy eyes.

Rick chuckled in amusement at the plea. "Well you know, normally I wouldn't be even here right now."

At the boy's desperate whine, he added, "Okay, fine. Tell you what, how about we just start over again?"

Morty looked confused (but still aroused) back at him.

"We just begin from when I return home again. So, how about you put on your cute frilly apron and wait in the kitchen for me like you usually do?"

The boy didn't even answer to the suggestion, but quickly jumped up, stripped off the clothes that were still pooled around his ankles and under his armpits and then dashed into the kitchen.  
Rick chuckled at his little one's eagerness and made his way back to the door to leave the apartment again.  
On his way, he caught a glimpse of his lover who fumbled to put on his apron.

Rick closed the apartment door behind himself and waited a little just to let Morty squirm.  
Wiping the grin off his face that he had for knowing what was awaiting him inside, he tried to act as he always did when coming home. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, making his way to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Rick." Morty greeted him brightly as always but couldn't hide the blush staining his cheeks.

As agreed, he really only wore the frilly white apron and stood in front of the stove with his exposed back facing Rick.

"Do you want dinner o-or me on the table?" he recited the horrible cliché line with almost no stutter.

"Bend over the table, sweetie." Rick commended huskily.

The boy was quick to follow that order and laid his upper body on the tabletop.  
Rick immediately went behind him and looked down at the perfect round globes that presented themselves to him. It reminded him actually of the first time that Morty had done "naked apron cooking" for him and bent down to get the roast beef out of the oven.

Back then, he had been quite shocked by the sight, but now was different. Because now this was all his.  
He spread Morty's asscheeks wide open and moaned softly as he took in the sight of what he had already conquered.

Morty mewled as his lover moved between his spread cheeks and began to lick at his puckered entrance.  
Humming in delight, Rick licked over the hole, basking in the knowledge that no one but him had touched or even seen his little lover here. And as long as he was alive, he would make sure that it stayed that way!

He groaned as he pushed his tongue against the soft flesh and managed to gain entrance with little to no resistance.  
While he persistently tongue-fucked his little lover, the boy rewarded him with the most beautiful noises.

Rick squished his tongue into the sweet warmth as deep as he could go and sucked around the rim. Over and over again.  
Eventually he retreated and looked down at his little lover again while still massaging the boy's asscheeks.

"Mhm, you taste so delicious, baby. I just wanna eat you whole." Rick murmured huskily.

With those words, he worked his way up Morty's back, sucking and biting as he did.  
Rick made sure that not even an inch of the boy's skin wouldn't be covered with his marks.  
Morty didn't seem to mind it if his moans were any indication.

As Rick had journey all the way up to Morty's neck on which he suckled especially long, he took a little step back again to observe his handiwork.  
The cop practically purred as he thought that everybody would be able to tell now that his Morty was taken. His marks showed clear proof that the boy belonged only to him and no one else.

Morty almost screamed as his lover suddenly thrust his cock completely inside, not bothering to use lube this time. He hadn't even noticed when Rick had opened his pants.  
There wasn't time for him to think on this for long as Rick plowed ruthlessly inside him, setting a hard and fast pace.

Again, Morty didn't mind, desperate to climax and to do it soon. Thinking about his lover almost the entire day had built up a tension inside him that made him frustrated and left him to crave release like nothing else.

Rick himself had become quite worked up from the little show that Morty had given him. So, with no patience left, he drove into his little lover again and again and again.

Feeling close to orgasming, Rick reached around and grasped Morty's cock.  
The boy practically screamed as the elder stroked him in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Mere minutes later both lovers reached their end almost at the same time.  
Morty seed spilled over the table and soiled his apron while Rick emptied deep inside him.  
For a moment both of them stood still and only their heavy breathing could be heard in the otherwise silent apartment.

As Rick tried to recover again and looked down at his panting lover, he thought that he could get used to coming home to this more often.

* * *

AN: I know it's short. Sorry for that ^^'


End file.
